Meant for Each Other
by boome
Summary: Georgie and Dillon Song Fic. repost,its better now


Hands Down  
  
Georgie sat on the park bench her hands entwined in Dillon's and her in his arms. They had had a picnic in the soft grass of the spring and they were sitting together as the night got late. Their legs were entwined on the other side of the bench and Georgie had her eyes closed taking it all in. Dillon stared at her. She was beautiful. He closed his eyes for a moment to capture their day in his memory.  
  
She took a deep breath and a smiled crossed her lips. She turned slightly so she could look at Dillon's face. A few rays of moonlight peaking through the cloudy sky above highlighted his soft facial features. She smiled at him though he couldn't see it through his now closed eyes, he felt it in his heart and opened his eyes looking at her.  
  
Dillon kissed Georgie's hand and said softly "I love you" and she smiled. It was one of those nights where you felt you had to whisper. She leaned in slowly towards him and kissed him on the lips. When the broke apart Georgie whispered "I love you" against his lips. Dillon rubbed his nose against hers in an 'Eskimo kiss' fashion and smiled. The two love-struck teens sat in silence for a little while longer.  
  
--Breathe in for luck, breathe in so deep  
  
--This air is blessed, you share with me  
  
--This night is wild, so calm and dull  
  
--These hearts they race from self-control  
  
--Your legs are smooth as they graze mine  
  
--We're doing fine, we're doing nothing at all.  
  
This picture was one of those scenes you can imagine but you don't really think it could actually exist. They shared the night together not wanting anything more. Georgie finally spoke saying "Dillon, did you ever love Sage?", and pretty much ruining the moment.  
  
He put his thumb on her chin and his hand under her chin and said "I never stopped loving you Georgie, ever. You were the only person I've ever wanted to be with"  
  
"Why? It took a fire in your family's hotel to make me come to my senses" Georgie said bluntly.  
  
"Why did you think you needed to make up a boyfriend, you knew I love you and you loved me."  
  
One single tear slid down her face that Dillon kissed away and she said, "I don't know. I just thought that maybe you'd want me back if I was with another guy."  
  
"Georgie I wanted you back with or without 'tom'." He said blatantly. She smiled at him and kissed him another tear sliding down her cheek.  
  
"What is it?" he asked softly as she wiped away another tear.  
  
"I... I just never thought that I would be like this with you ever again" she said as the tears began cascading down her cheeks. She was smiling as the tears of their own accord slid down her cheekbones.  
  
Dillon slowly dried her cheeks and said "I never thought I'd be like this with you again. I never thought I would be able to tell you how much I love you every again. I love you I love you I love you" he said with a small smirk as he kissed her on the lips. When Dillon kissed her all logic in her brain was gone and the world seemed to melt away. Everything that was wrong seemed so much better.  
  
They heard people walking in the park and they didn't move. Not because they were hiding, but because they didn't want to be bothered.  
  
--The words are hushed lets not get busted,  
  
--Just lay entwined here undiscovered.  
  
--Safe in here from all the stupid questions..  
  
--"Hey did you get some?"  
  
--"Man, that is so dumb."  
  
--Stay quiet, stay near, stay close  
  
--They can't hear, so we can get some.  
  
Georgie wanted to stay that way forever. With Dillon's arms around her making her feel face and the night growing late. There was a bit of thunder heard in the distance and Dillon sighed. He spoke what she'd been dreading all night.  
  
"Georgie, Love, I think I'd better get you home before it rains."  
  
She sighed softly and both of them rose from the bench. Dillon picked up the picnic basket and stuck it in the car and said "do you want to walk?"  
  
She nodded happily and they began walking in the general direction of her house. About half way there the rain came down. Georgie laughed, as the heavy rain fell neither speeding their slow pace. Neither wanted the night to end. When they were about a block from Georgie's house Dillon picked her up the way a groom would do to his new wife and began carrying her through the rain. She squealed a bit and kissed Dillon's dripping wet lips. When they finally got to her house both were soaked completely but neither cared. Georgie was about to go in when she realized the tall gates were locked.  
  
"Dillon, its locked." She turned and he was gone in the darkness.  
  
"How can he be such a prince one minute and such a bastard the next?" she asked out loud to herself.  
  
The gate opened and Dillon smiled from the inside saying "Tis a gift"  
  
--Hands down this is the best day I can ever remember  
  
--I'll always remember the sound of the stereo  
  
--The dim of the soft lights, the scent of your hair  
  
--That you twirled in your fingers  
  
--And the time on the clock when we realized it was so late  
  
--And this walk that we shared together  
  
--The streets were wet and the gate was locked  
  
--So I jumped it and let you in  
  
They walked slowly to her door Dillon's arm around her waist. When they got there Georgie retrieved a key from under the doormat and stuck it into the lock. Dillon stood waiting, for her to go in or otherwise. She turned around and put her hands on his waist just above his belt and leaned in pressing her lips against his taking him by a little surprise. He kissed back and when they broke away she smiled and said, "I'll see you tomorrow Dillon"  
  
--And you stood at your door with your hands on my waist  
  
--And you kissed me like you meant it  
  
--And I knew, that you meant it 


End file.
